the quest for autographs and cookies
by merlina
Summary: hiya it's me i did this when i was hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! humor me and a friend go get frodo's autograph and eat cookies!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Quest for autographs and cookies. 

Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings J RR Tolkin does. But I do own Taja ellen and milly and fro. (not frodo fro the girl hobbit.) And I own bob the cookie baking ring wraith. 

Note: hi um r + r. and um if you are scared of cookies leave. 

OK here is the story. taja ellen was traveling to mordor to plays pranks. She had one companion milly. An elf like her but she can do magic. So she decides to find frodo to ask for his autograph. So they set off to mordor.

And they get to the black gate and see a hobbit. 'hi!!!! I'm taja and that's milly."says taja. "I'm fro but you can call me pippin. Says pip. OK. And they walk to a pet store. And pip and taja ran in and came out with a lego!!!!! "This is lego our new pet"pip and taja say together. 'But it's an inanimate. Object!"Yells milly. "No it's lego" says taja. A few minutes later. 'milly!1 lego won't eat or drink!!" scream taja and pip. "Because it's an inanimate object." Milly says. 'but' says taja. 'No we are on our way to mordor so come on there's the black gate!!!" says milly. "OK" says taja and pip. 5 seconds later. "Knock knock." Says taja standing in front of the black gate. "Who goes there?" says a ring wraith. "I'm taja ellen you can call me taja this is milly and this is fro but you can call her pip." Says taja. "who are you?" taja asks. "I'm bob." Says bob the ring wraith. "Hey will you open the gate?" asks pip. "Sure" says bob."Hey after your done doing whatever your doing come back I'm gonna make cookies." Taja says"sure ok bye bye!!" (And then gate opens and they walk in.) "now frodo should be at mt. Doom." Says milly. "OK let's go" says pip and taja. (They run into a lot of orcs) "Hi orcs I'm taja ellen you can call me taja this fro but you can call her pip and this is milly" says taja.. "Who are you" (the orcs yelled out their names) "ok then bob the ring wraith is making cookies want to come?" says taja. "sure" say the orcs. "OK then meet us at the black gate. Oh um which way is MT doom?" asks taja. "That way" they say. (And they run off) "OK then onward! "Says pip. (They walk on till they see a tower.) "ohh tower I'm going to the tp bye!" says taja. "wait" says milly."that's the eyeball's tower." (taja runs up the stairs to the top) "hi I'm taja ellen but you can call me taja this is milly (milly had just got up there with pip.) And this is fro but you can call her pip." Says taja. "who are you?" "I'm the dark lord Sauron." Says Sauron. "ok um Bob the ring wraith is making cookies later want to come?" asks taja. "sure" says Sauron. "wait which way is mt doom?" asks taja. "that way" he says. (and points.) "ok thank you." Says pip. (a few minutes later) "there's mt doom!" yells pip. 'ok onward!!" yells taja. They start to climb up the mountain. When they come across Gollum. " hi I'm taja ellen but you can call me taja this is fro but you can call her pip. And this is milly. Who are you?" asks taja. "we are Gollum no we are Smeagal." Says um Smeagal. "well ok bob the ring wraith is making cookies later want to come?" asks taja. "sure" he says. "ok meet us at the black gate." Says pip. 'ok" he says. They begin to climb again. And they see Sam. " hi I'm taja ellen but you can call me taja and this is milly and this is fro but you can call her pip." Says taja. "who are you?" "I'm Samwise gamgee. But you can call me sam." Says sam. "ok" pip says. " bob the ring wraith is making cookies later want to come?" pip asks. "sure" says sam. "ok then meet us at the black gate" says taja. "ok" says sam. "bye" they say and wave. (a few minutes later) (taja pulls out of her pocket a camcorder (those of you who don't know what a camcorder is it's a camera.) and starts filming. "this is mt doom ." says taja to the camera. "oh shut up." Says milly. "hey look it's frodo!!!" scream Taja and pip. They run down to him as he is about to claim the ring. "hi frodo can I have your autograph? You are like so coool. Right pip?" says taja. "yep" says pip and nods. "your just so aswome dude. 

"hey that's mister eyeball's ring!" says pip. "got it. I'll be holding on to that." Says taja. "oh valor save us" says frodo. "come on let's go to bob's he's making cookies."says pip. "Ok"says everyone. They run really quick to bob's house. "knock knock" says taja."it's us bob" "oh hold on" says bob. He opens the door. "what! Is going on?" bob says. "well you said we could bring some friends now where are those cookies." Says taja. "oh wait eyeball can't eat the cookies he just a big eye!" says taja."um now what would give MR eyeball a body?" everybody thinks "a ring' "ok who has a ring oh yeah me! Um I'll give you this one." Says taja. She hands him a ring from a bubble gum machine. "yes!! I have a body" says MR eyeball. "ok people eat cookies."says bob. Then the lady of the wood magically appears. . "Wow that was weird. Let's eat cookies," says taja. 

And they lived happily ever after till the end of their days. Hahahahahahahhahahahahaahhaha!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. sorry

Ok I disclaim this.

I'm sorry if this offended anyone I'm sorry it wasn't funny. This is like my secand story ok I messed up ok I'm sorry to the avril fans I'm one too. Me and my friend 

Rebecca wrote this. A while ago. And I will use spell check in the future. And thanks to the people who did review and told me what's wrong. I will try to fix this. So I'll have to work on fixing this. Sorry. I should have done better sorry bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ex broomsticks merlina.


End file.
